Christmas Wish
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Another Christmas one-shot for you guys. It's got the spirit of miracles going on, ya know? ANYWAY...MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Frustrated and clearly on the edge of her patience, she clicked the button one more time…

"God DAMN it, you stupid computer! I need my internet!"

Victoria was thoroughly irritated, and slammed the annoying contraption closed.

"Can't even check my damn e-mail without this thing being STUPID…" She muttered to herself, sitting back in the comfortable chair.

It was getting close to Christmas, and thanks to Winter Break and her lack of a true social life, she was alone at her apartment.

Living in New York, her mother had been worried, but consoled.

Cookie, her little black and tan dachshund wiener dog, was sleeping on her blanket in the corner.

Calm as anything, and not barking out at the streets for once.

They were almost at the top of a medium-nice apartment building, and Victoria lived here with her mother, grandmother, and older brother.

Staring out the window at the falling snow, she sort of wished she was allowed outside of the house.

'Maybe…just going on the roof wouldn't be so bad…'

Grabbing a thick red winter jacket and some boots, she headed out the door, making sure her dog didn't follow.

Walking up a couple flights, she came out on the recently-shoveled roof.

Sitting near the edge, Victoria looked up at the sky, praying to see some stars.

One shot past her vision, and she smiled before making a wish…

'I wish the TMNT were real…Then maybe New York wouldn't be so boring…'

She didn't register the stars glow, because something shifted behind her.

Turning her head, she found nothing…

'That's weird…'

Dark brown eyes narrowed.

'I don't just hear things like that…'

Seeming a bit disconcerted, the fifteen year old almost turned back around…

Another shifting, and she shot around, almost spinning on her now chilled rear.

There!

A shadow!

'What the HELL…?'

She was confused, THAT'S for sure…

"Is someone there?" She wondered almost timidly.

A soft meow, and a little orange kitten came out of some of the snow.

"AW…"

With a soft smile, Victoria lifted the little feline into her arms.

"You poor baby…You must be freezing…"

It mewed cutely, snuggling into her coat.

Contemplating something, she stood up.

"Come on, then. I'll get you some nice warm milk."

Heading back down the stairs, she didn't realize someone was watching her…

Stepping into her apartment, she let her dog curiously sniff the little feline before heading into the kitchenette and getting a low dish.

Filling it with milk and popping it into the microwave for a bit, she set it on the counter and let the kitten start lapping it up.

"You remind me of someone…" Victoria mused, tilting her head as she thought…

"Like from a show or something I've seen before…"

Still pondering on that, she turned on her Juke and started listening to music.

Eventually settling on the couch, she started dozing, and the little kitten eventually jumped up, curling to sleep on her chest.

The warm weight soothed her into a full sleep, and she put a gentle hand around its back.

Only twenty minutes after she'd fallen asleep, something opened the window…

A shadow slipped in, silent as anything, and looked around.

It seemed a bit despaired, seeing the kitten cradled under her hand and atop her chest.

"Hey, Klunkers…Come on, boy. We've got to go home before Donnie comes looking for us." He whispered as softly as possible, a California accent tinting his voice.

Victoria seemed to register something, and shifted, hugging the content kitten to her chest as she stayed on her side.

"Aw MAN…"

Trying to think of a way of getting the kitten free without waking up the teenager, he carefully reached over her arm…

THAT wasn't a wise idea, since she started waking up right then…

Silence as they stared in shock at each other…

"AHHH!!!"

Her foot came up, smacking him in the nose, and the poor guy stumbled back from the unexpected blow.

"OW! I think you broke my nose, dudette!"

Scrambling back, Victoria flipped on the lamp beside the couch.

She blinked in confusion and curiosity and wonder at the sea green, orange-masked turtle rubbing at his poor nose.

"…Whoa…"

He blinked, realizing the light was on…

"Aw shell…Don't freak out, dudette!"

Victoria quirked an eyebrow…

"Do I look ready to freak out?"

"…Nope."

Not wanting to freak him out a bit, she tried for a smile.

"I'm Victoria, by the way. And you?"

"Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey."

"Mikey…"

A grin spread across her face…

"You wanna play Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had been looking for his body for at least an hour…

Where could he be?

A familiar whoop caught his attention, along with an almost annoyed rebuff that wasn't so familiar…

A bit worried, and determined to keep Mikey from ever bringing Klunk on another training run, the purple-masked turtle crouched on the windowsill.

His younger brother was in there, swinging what looked like a Wiimote around wildly.

A girl was playing beside him, seeming to be laughing at the turtle's antics.

She had wavy dark brown hair, and laughing brown eyes as she ducked a hit to the head.

He could hear her voice through the window, ringing with amusement.

"Watch where you wave that, Mikey! Or you'll hurl it out the window!"

"I'm the Battle Nexus Champion, dudette! Don't worry about that!"

FLING!!!

CRASH!!!

SMASH!!!

"…You were saying, oh great champion?"

"…Oops?"

The purple-masked turtle slipped in, and was only startled by the sudden affection of her small dog.

The canine seemed fond of him, trying in vain to lick him.

Crouching down, he pat her little head, and she jumped into his arms and gave him a huge lick on the face.

Sputtering and falling back at the suddenness of it, he registered laughter.

"Sorry about Cookie…"

It was the girl, a grin on her face…

"She does that sometimes. Need a hand?"

Taking the offered appendage warily, Don righted himself.

"Thanks…"

"The name's Victoria."

"Donatello."

"Yo, Tori! Come on! The next match is about to start!"

Pausing, she held up a third Wiimote.

"You want to join? It's Wii Tennis."

"…Sure…"

Something about her seemed to drain away his suspicion.

Like she wouldn't even think of hurting anyone, let alone sending them to their doom.

Of course, with the swinging limbs involved with Wii Tennis, nobody was really safe…

A bonk on the nose, and she stumbled back, holding her aching nose.

A muffled curse escaped her at the pain, and Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"…Oops?"

"Don't worry…" She assured…

"I'm not bleeding, right?"

Don nodded.

"Then it's okay…"

Mikey seemed relieved.

"Great! Then you won't hit me, right?"

"I never said that…"

"Wha-?"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!!"

Rubbing the back of his head, the orange-masked turtle pouted.

"What was that for?"

"My nose and the vase."

"…I said 'oops'…"

"That's not 'sorry'."

"It is in my house…"

"Not in mine."

The window opened again…

"Knucklehead, what the SHELL are ya doin' in 'ere?!"

Mikey immediately grinned…

"Just spending time with my girl!"

Victoria smirked.

"In your dreams…"

"Aw, come on dudette!"

"I don't think so…"

"PLEASE?"

"…Let me think about it…No."

"AWWWWW…"

"…I like this girl…" The red-masked turtle admitted.

Then Cookie jumped onto his plastron and knocked him over in surprise…

"…Cookie does that…" Victoria admitted as Mikey started laughing.

"Raph, what's taking you-?"

The three brothers froze, seeing their elder on the windowsill.

"Uh oh…" Mikey mumbled, hiding behind Victoria.

"So this is where you two ran off to…"

The two youngest shuffled, and she wondered what was up.

"Come on, Leo. She's cool!" Mikey insisted.

"She didn't scream or anything!"

The three brothers seemed to try and assure their eldest that she was safe, that it didn't hurt that she knew they existed.

"Guys. Guys!" She insisted, quieting them.

"If he doesn't think it's safe…Well, then maybe it isn't best…"

"Aw, but Tori!"

"Sorry, Mikey…"

She seemed just as sad as he did…

"You guys should probably just go…I won't say anything, so don't worry…"

"Tori…"

"Well…"

Everyone looked up at Leo, who seemed to be really thinking about something…

"In that case…I don't see the harm in hanging around…"

Mikey immediately brightened, and tackled his brother to the floor.

Cookie even joined him, and the others laughed a bit to themselves at the sight.

Victoria decided that maybe staying home alone that night hadn't been such a boring idea after all…


End file.
